


chemistry II, block two

by pperihelion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bookstores, Caretaking, College, Consent, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, HQ Rarepair Week, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Museums, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Platonic Cuddling, Promises, Rare Pairings, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Snowed In, Strangers to Lovers, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima Kei Likes Dinosaurs, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds, Weddings, YouTuber Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pperihelion/pseuds/pperihelion
Summary: Tsukishima Kei was going to try his absolute best to have fun on this date. Gone were the days of shutting out every human being that tried to give him attention-seeing all of his friends in happy relationships was really doing a number on his psyche.After all, it wasn’t every day he met an extremely attractive man with enough brains to match his biceps.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou & Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	chemistry II, block two

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone !! first of all, my other book is not being abandoned ! i am just struggling with it a lot atm and i am taking a break because i don't want it to have garbo updates. i fully plan on coming back to it !!
> 
> so until i sort things out, enjoy this rare pair fic !! it'll be worth your while, i promise.
> 
> i am having a party writing this story !! i hope you all enjoy my excuse to write haikyuu rarepairs :)

“Have fun on your date, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi Tadashi yelled towards the front door as Tsukishima slipped out of their apartment. He almost rolled his eyes at his old friend, but something deep inside him listened to Yamaguchi’s words. Tsukishima Kei was going to try his absolute best to have fun on this date. Gone were the days of shutting out every human being that tried to give him attention-seeing all of his friends in happy relationships was really doing a number on his psyche.

After all, it wasn’t every day he met an extremely attractive man with enough brains to match his biceps. Smart, attractive, available men that actually piqued Tsukishima’s interest were hard to come by, so he didn’t want to waste his opportunity. 

Smoothing down his collar, Tsukishima thought back to when he met his potential suitor. He had been browsing the basement shelves of his favorite bookstore, a cozy three-tiered building called The Curious Crow. The owner, a sweet old man by the name of   
Nekomata Yasufumi, shelved all of the scientific literature and outlandish historical novels downstairs, where less people frequented. Tsukishima had popped in to look for a copy of the book ‘Cosmos’ after watching a late night documentary about the author. He scanned the shelves, finally zeroing in on the novel’s trademark galaxy cover resting on the top shelf. Tsukishima smiled inwardly-there was one copy left. Height never being an issue for him, he reached for it at once, only to be met with another person’s hand instead of the cool cardboard jacket. Tsukishima made eye contact with a tall, tanned man with dark eyes and dark hair sticking up in a totally stupid yet strangely alluring way. 

“Glad to know someone else in this city has taste.” The man said with a smile, his voice smooth and melodic. Tsukishima cocked a brow at the man, his hand still resting on the book.

“Hm?”

“The book. Almost no one I’ve conversed with has read Carl Sagan. You must be an intellectual.” He answered, gesturing towards the novel. Tsukishima removed his hand from the book jacket, not ignorant to the flirtatious tone he had taken on with his last statement.

“Saw his documentary. Thought I’d read his work and figure out if I believe his theories.” 

“You’re reading Carl Sagan and watching documentaries? I must say blondie, I didn’t expect to find a handsome man of culture on this fine Thursday afternoon but I guess it’s just my lucky day.” The man said unabashedly, staring intensely at Tsukishima with his stormy, cat-like eyes. Tsukishima fought off a blush, instead crossing his arms and leaning against the shelf.

“You’re acting like watching documentaries is the epitome of suaveness.”

“It is the epitome of suaveness. Anyone who sits down and chooses to learn something interesting is totally alluring.” 

“Well, I’ll have to remember that the next time somebody inquires about my television watching preferences.”

Tsukishima had subtly pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose; a move one of his roommates, Hinata Shoyo, had said made him look like a ‘sexy nerd for other sexy nerd boys.’ The man had definitely noticed the sly movement, biting his lip slightly in response. Tsukishima decided that he wasn’t going to waste this opportunity-that he wasn’t going to throw away a hot guy that was interested. 

“Well, uh, this is the last copy so…” he began, removing the book from the shelf. The man stayed silent, studying Tsukishima’s blonde hair as he spoke.

“I’m a quick reader. I can lend it to you once I finish it, if you’d like. It’s unlikely that Nekomata will restock a less popular novel.” He offered, flashing the man a tiny smile. He responded by tapping a finger to his tan chin, pursing his lips as he thought.

“How will you deliver it to me, blondie?” He asked nonchalantly. Tsukishima swallowed-although his roommates had coached him (against his will) in the art of flirting, he wasn’t too keen on actually asking someone to meet up.

“We could meet here? I’ll finish it in two weeks.” Tsukishima offered, clutching the book tightly. The man laughed, a strange, soft giggle that completely didn’t fit his looks. 

“We could do that. Or, we can meet up for dinner and you can tell me what you think of it over a nice meal and some drinks. Would that work for you?” He asked, his voice coquettish and somewhat sultry. Swallowing again, Tsukishima nodded slightly.

“That sounds fine.”

“Although… I’m not sure I want to wait two weeks. I think I’d like to hear a reaction to the primary chapters, blondie.” He said, locking eyes with Tsukishima.

“Saturday evening?” 

“Fine.”

The man flashed him a smile before checking his charcoal watch. Looking back up at Tsukishima, he flicked a strand of ebony hair out of his eyes.

“Work beckons. May I walk you to the register?”

“Sure.”

The two gingerly ascended the winding, wooden staircase, falling into comfortable silence as they approached the cluttered register. Nekomata looked up from his stack of decrepit foreign books, brightening at the sight of one of his favorite customers.

“Afternoon, my boy! What have we got today?” He inquired, his wrinkled face scrunching into a smile. Tsukishima slid the book over the counter.

“Ah, I caught his documentary last night! An interesting man, I’d say. It’s $12.37.” He said, scanning the book. Tsukishima nodded in agreement, reaching into his back pocket for his wallet. Something tapped his forearm, and he turned to see the man already handing Nekomata some money. Tsukishima gazed at him quizzically, but only received a flirty smile in response.

Nekomata flashed the man a smile, passing him the receipt. He grabbed a nearby pen, scrawling something on the flimsy paper before tucking it gently into the book. He waved goodbye to Nekomata, heading for the exit. Tsukishima followed him, also bidding the shopkeeper a goodbye. The slightly chilly air hit Tsukishima’s pale cheeks as he exited, reddening them almost instantly.

“Call me, blondie. Number’s in the book. Wear something smart on Saturday.” He said expertly, like flirting was his official profession. As he turned to leave, Tsukishima spluttered something of a command to stop. The man did grind to a halt, turning back to face the blonde.

“Do you plan on calling me blondie the entire time?”

“You never gave your name.”

“You never asked.”

The man looked at Tsukishima with a new glimmer in his eye, something that said ‘I like this one, he’s feisty.’ He crossed his arms, smirking at him knowingly and clearing his throat.

“Attractive, intelligent man I met at the bookstore, what’s your name?” He asked, his voice absolutely dripping with a teasing tone. Luckily for Tsukishima, the nippy air hid his blush.

“Tsukishima Kei.”

The man smirked at the name, uncrossing his arms as he turned to leave again.

“Call me, Tsukki!”

Dumbfounded, Tsukishima watched the man disappear into the throngs of shoppers. Had he really just successfully flirted his way into dinner with a shrewd, beautiful man? 

Remembering the phone number nestled into his book, Tsukishima flicked through the pages rapidly before the receipt fluttered out. He scrambled to pick it up before it was blown away, quickly reading the neat, blocky handwriting. 

‘Call me, blondie. (001) 011-120.   
-Kuroo Tetsurou’

Tsukishima had stashed the receipt away the second he had gotten home, not before punching the number into his cellphone. He held off on messaging Kuroo, deciding he’d wait until later that night to break the ice.

Once he had messaged Kuroo-just a simple introduction, nothing out of the ordinary-the two fell into easy conversation. They exchanged banter about ‘Cosmos,’ which Tsukishima was finding to be an interesting read.

\------  
17.42 from Me  
you said to dress smart. were we thinking of an urkel-esque outfit?

17.45 from KUROO TETSUROU  
Although I’m sure you’d rock some suspenders, Tsukishima, I meant more along the lines of something sophisticated. You’ll want to look snazzy for my surprise after dinner!

17.46 from Me  
a surprise? already?

17.46 from KUROO TETSUROU  
What do you mean, already?

17.46 from Me  
well, it’s just a casual date. no need for anything fancy.

17.47 from KUROO TETSUROU  
Well, I happen to enjoy unconventional dates. So whether you like it or not, there will be a little surprise. Dress more along the lines of a more polished Dead Poets Society.

17.48 from Me  
got it.

17.48 from KUROO TETSUROU  
Remember the address I sent you for the restaurant?

17.49 from Me  
yes.

17.50 from KUROO TETSUROU  
Perfect. I’ll see you at 7 :)  
\------

Staring at his phone now, Tsukishima remembered how the emoticons had surprised him at first. However, after just a few short days of texting, he realized that that was just how Kuroo was. 

Presently, as Tsukishima triple checked that he had gotten the address correct, a sudden flurry of emoticons made him smile. He was, admittedly, very excited for his date.

He smoothed his collar again, hoping his outfit would impress Kuroo. This behavior was surprising to Tsukishima, as he was almost never one to care about appearances or impressing someone. However, he found himself fretting over his clothing as he approached the sushi bar Kuroo had chosen for their meal. He just chalked everything up to the fact that this was his first date in quite a while.

In his heart, Tsukishima knew he looked good. His roommates had all made him show them the outfit beforehand, and they agreed that he looked ‘hot enough for nerds.’ Tsukishima had layered a navy blue pinstripe collared shirt over a soft white turtleneck, leaving the shirt open and rolling up the sleeves. He had tucked them into matching navy high waisted pants, which Hinata had remarked emphasized his ‘legs for days.’

Whatever that was supposed to mean.

Rounding a corner, Tsukishima saw the glowing exterior of the bar illuminate passerby’s faces. The street and sidewalk were bathed in artificial red and green lights, their colors mixing in the leftover puddles from the afternoon downpour. Tsukishima pocketed his phone as he approached the restaurant. 

Kuroo had messaged him that he’d save a table, so when Tsukishima entered the crowded building, he immediately searched for inky black hair and stormy gray eyes. The restaurant was pretty full, but Tsukishima was able to zero in on Kuroo’s seemingly trademark smirk. He sauntered over to the table as confidently as he could, taking a seat across from Kuroo. He examined his outfit; a black sweater vest over a white button up and plaid tie. How someone could make a sweater vest look sexy was far beyond Tsukishima.

“You look good, Tsukki.” Kuroo cooed, allowing his eyes to trail up and down Tsukishima’s chest.

“Okay, no more ‘Tsukki.’ It makes me sound like a child.” Tsukishima said, crossing his ankles underneath the table. Kurro rested his chin atop his hand, sighing towards the other man. A waitress arrived with some water, setting the glasses down on the table gently.

“Fine fine fine. How old are you, Tsukishima?” Kuroo asked, spinning the straw in his water glass.

“Twenty-one.” With that, Kuroo’s face only fell for a fraction of a second, but it didn’t go unnoticed by the observant Tsukishima.

“What? Do you like your dates nice and underage or something?”

“What? No! No, it’s just… well, you look older, I guess.”

“How old are you, Kuroo?”

“Twenty-six.” Kuroo said, hunching his shoulders ever so slightly. Tsukishima rolled his eyes, crossing his arms on top of the table.

“Am I too young for you?”

“I think I’m the one who’s too old for you.”

“I literally don’t care that you’re a bit older. I prefer it, actually. Everyone my age is an idiot. No one can hold an intelligent conversation to save their life.” Tsukishima quipped, taking a long sip from his cup. Kuroo cocked an eyebrow at the blonde, returning his posture to its original state.

“Well then, if that’s not an issue for you, It’s not an issue with me. What do you want to eat?” 

The food arrived quickly, and conversation seemed to ebb easily around the two men. Tsukishima was sincerely surprised by his willingness to converse-something about Kuroo made talking worth it. They talked about their favorite books and documentaries, arguing periodically over an unconfirmed theory or open-ended scene. Tsukishima learned that Kuroo was going to be a chemistry professor, having completed his PhD program a year early. Kuroo didn’t get as much personal information out of Tsukishima, but he accepted that the blonde just kept some things more private. Kuroo did learn, however, that Tsukishima was a museum studies major, his favorite food was strawberry shortcake, and that he lived with ‘two tolerable roommates and two excruciating roommates.’

They finished their food swiftly, and Kuroo snatched up the bill before Tsukishima even got the chance to slip his credit card inside. The blonde barely protested, although he did shoot the older man one of his trademark scowls.

Kuroo led Tsukishima out of the restaurant and into a nearby parking lot, gesturing towards his cherry red car. Tsukishima eyed it hesitantly, not making a move to open the passenger door.

“I’m not going to murder you, Tsukishima. I’m taking you to your surprise!” Kuroo laughed.

“Is my surprise getting dumped off of an overpass?” 

“I’m a gentleman, Tsukishima. Dumping off an overpass is not appropriate until at least the fourth date!” Kuroo teased, opening the passenger door like a chauffeur. After Tsukishima decided he was probably only at a 30%-40% chance of being murdered, he settled into the car. It was clean, sleek, and extremely fitting for the older man.

Kuroo slid into the driver’s seat, starting up the car and turning on some music. Tsukishima recognized the song instantly, candidly a little spooked that Kuroo shared his taste in music. The blonde thought back to their texts, wondering if he had ever mentioned something about music. He hadn’t, so it was just a crazy coincidence that Kuroo was playing one of his favorite songs.

“Is this ‘Knee Socks’?” Tsukishima asked as Kuroo pulled out of the parking lot. The older man instantly brightened, removing a hand from the steering wheel to animate his words.

“You listen to the Arctic Monkeys?

“Yeah, they’re one of my favorite bands.”

“I’m shocked. Dumbfounded. Experiencing a bout of whiplash.”

“Don’t be dramatic.”

“I’m serious! You’re like, the last person I’d expect to enjoy their stuff.”

“Well, I do.”

“I mean, it’s great! We have something to listen to. I have to say Tsukishima, we have lots more in common than I had anticipated. Next you’ll tell me you played volleyball in high school or something.”

“I did.”

Kuroo, having stopped at a red light, whipped around to grin at Tsukishima-who in return rolled his eyes and gazed out of the window. As the light turned green, a very obvious fact settled inside Tsukishima.

Kuroo was very chatty.

Under every other circumstance in Tsukishima’s life, chatty people had been vehemently avoided. He just didn’t see the point in meaningless talk-the conversation would be forgotten in a day or two. It was something that filled precious silence, something that suffocated his brain from a lack of alone time with his thoughts. He’d much rather sit with his headphones on than listen to someone’s meaningless babbling. And don’t even get him started with small talk.

Despite all of that, Tsukishima found himself latching onto Kuroo’s every word. It was as if everything he said was an answer to a question Tsukishima had been asking for eternity. Tsukishima didn’t even feel like they were uselessly bantering; he felt like every word they exchanged would be remembered and cherished.

The blonde closed his eyes, suddenly alarmed by his own feelings. He hadn’t ever felt like this before-like he wanted to talk to Kuroo all night long. He wanted to tell Kuroo every meaningless facet of his life, and that prospect scared Tsukishima to death.

“Hey Sleeping Beauty, we’re here!” Kuroo snorted, shaking Tsukishima’s shoulder ever so slightly. The blonde’s eyes shot open, his skin tingling underneath his clothing where Kuroo had touched him. 

“I wasn’t sleeping.”

“Sure, sure. But come on, let’s go!” Kuroo insisted, hopping out of the car and appearing in front of the passenger door before Tsukishima could even blink. The older man opened the door, allowing Tsukishima to climb out and settle on the pavement. Tentatively, Kuroo eyes Tsukishima’s slender, pale hand. The blonde cocked an eyebrow at him, remaining steadfast a few feet away. 

“What, Kuroo?”

“It’s a little chilly out, my hands are getting a little cold. Do you mind holding one to keep it warm?” He asked, a smirk playing on his lips. Tsukishima visibly rolled his eyes at the question.

“Pick-up lines are idiotic, Kuroo.” He replied, reaching out and lacing his fingers with the older man’s anyways. Kuroo smiled brightly, leading Tsukishima to the entrance of a grand marble building. He watched as the blonde read the sign, his natural bored expression melting into one of genuine excitement. 

“The Sendai Museum of History?” Tsukishima inquired happily, causing Kuroo to nod. The blonde fought off a gigantic smile that was resting just below his lips, making eye contact with Kuroo again.

“What made you pick this out? What if I think museums are totally boring?” Tsukishima teased, causing Kuroo to snort.

“Well, from your reaction just now I know you like museums. And when we met in the bookstore, you were wearing one of their tee shirts, dummy! They’re doing one of their ‘Midnight at the Museum’ nights tonight, so I thought we should go!” He chided, nudging Tsukishima’s side. The blonde rolled his eyes, not wanting to admit that Kuroo was right. Instead, he pulled him towards the doors, filtering inside the hulking building with several other people. They went through the metal detectors, luckily not being stopped and patted down.

“Anything in particular you want to see?” Kuroo asked, not hesitating to lace their fingers together again. Wordlessly, Tsukishima guided him towards the paleontology hall. Kuroo swung their hands back and forth as they walked, causing color to fill Tsukishima’s cheeks. They stopped at the entrance of the hall, peering into the darkened exhibit.

“I, um… I like dinosaurs. They have a big collection of bones here.” Tsukishima explained, suddenly nervous that Kuroo would think it was childish. There were tons of other exhibits in the museum-there were some detailing historical figures, some had a little more modern contents, even some dealt with aquatic history. However, the paleontology hall was Tsukishima’s favorite.

“Well, what are we waiting for? I’m sure they’re much better than Jurassic Park!” Kuroo replied, his voice genuine and eager. He tugged Tsukishima into the hall, instantly commanding that the younger man explain the fossils to him. Tsukishima rolled his eyes but obliged, launching into vivid recounts of the bones and who used to give them life. Kuroo seemed interested in every word, nodding along and jumping in with questions. Tsukishima was elated that he cared to ask-Tsukishima was also confused that he cared to respond. 

Usually when people asked him questions, like Hinata did every five minutes they were together, he’d tell them to shove off and leave him alone. But for some reason, Kuroo’s questions were too enticing not to answer.

How much this Kuroo person was affecting Tsukishima scared him. 

At the same time, however, it excited him beyond belief.

Before they knew it, they had reached the exit of the paleontology hall. Kuroo checked his watch, noting that it was nearly eleven-thirty. Tsukishima blinked; he had, with almost no adversity, spent over four hours with the older man. 

“I should be getting home soon. Sorry we spent all of our time in the paleontology hall.” Tsukishima said. Kuroo simply shook his head, leading them slowly towards the exit.

“No, no! It was fun! I learned a lot, Tsukishima. You’re very smart.” He said, causing Tsukishima to blush ever so slightly. Kuroo sighed in contentment.

“Besides, they do this ‘Midnight at the Museum’ thing twice every month. We can just come back another time and see the other stuff.” He said nonchalantly, not realizing he had just asked the blonde on a second date.

“I-I mean, if you’d like! Because I’d like to, well, see you again…” Kuroo babbled, his tanned cheeks turning pink. The sight made Tsukishima smirk, of the ever so eloquent Kuroo turning into a blustering fool. The blonde genuinely did want to see the older man again; as much as he didn’t want to admit it, Kuroo was something unique. He had made Tsukishima enjoy talking and showed interest in his interests. He gave Tsukishima an unfamiliar but not unwelcome tingling in his stomach.

“I’d like to see you again as well, Kuroo.”

“Good. This might sound a little forward, Tsukishima, but I feel like us meeting in the bookstore had a touch of fate. You’re really something else.” Kuroo said as the two approached his cherry red car. Tsukishima’s face burned with his words.

“I… I agree. To be honest, I’m not really a talker. Or a people person.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. But I don’t know, it was easy with you.”

“I feel the same.” Kuroo replied, his voice giddy. He opened the passenger door for Tsukishima, who slipped in before Kuroo could catch his blush. They drove back in comfortable silence, fulfilled by the radio and each other’s mere presence. 

“Is there somewhere I can drop you?” Kuroo asked as they approached the restaurant they had eaten at earlier. 

“The station.”

“Alright!” 

Kuroo’s brightly colored car pulled to a stop a block from the station, insisting that he walk Tsukishima to the platform. The blonde grunted in response, scowling as Kuroo grabbed his hand. Kuroo just laughed at his begrudging attitude, poking fun at his resting expression.

“You must get a lot of dates with that face.”

“For sure. It’s totally welcoming.”

They approached the platform, and Kuroo turned to face Tsukishima. It was rare that the blonde spoke to someone he could look at while standing at his full height.

“Thanks for agreeing to go out with me!”

“I had a good time, Kuroo.”

“We’re still on for another?”

“Fine.” 

“Aww, I know you want to! You said so at the museum”

“Whatever.”

“Come on Tsukishima, admit you like me. Admit it!”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Your ego is big enough as it is.”

“Rude, Tsukishima. Your train is here.”

Kuroo waited for the train to slow to a stop before gently placing his hand on Tsukishima’s cheek, caressing the soft skin there. He gazed into Tsukishima’s eyes, looking for some kind of permission. Tsukishima didn’t move away, so Kuroo leaned in and pressed his lips to Tsukishima’s own. His lips were soft against the blonde’s, seemingly pushing electric shocks through his heart. Kuroo deepened the kiss, his fingers pressing against the back of Tsukishima’s neck. His tongue brushed against Tsukishima’s lips, just ghosting the skin before he pulled back, looking into the blonde’s golden eyes with a mix of confidence and easygoingness. Tsukishima knew his cheeks were burning, but the doors had opened and he needed to get on the train. Kuroo patted his shoulder, flashing him his signature smirk.

“Text me when you’re home safe!” He said, turning to exit the station. Tsukishima silently entered the train, sitting through the entire ride as stiff as a statue. The kiss was replaying in his mind, in a manner that was so wildly un-Tsukishima like.

What had gotten into him? The fact that he had 1) flirted with a totally hot guy 2) gone on a date with the totally hot guy 3) unknowingly spent four hours with the totally hot guy 4) actually opened up and talked to the totally hot guy and 5) got kissed by the totally hot guy was seriously messing with his mind.

He was cognizant enough to realize that the train had halted at his stop, and the blonde gathered himself enough to exit the station and walk the short way to his apartment. The nippy midnight air did little to calm his uncharacteristically racing heart.  
Tsukishima’s keys jingled as he unlocked the front door of his apartment, not really caring if his roommates were asleep. After all, they had little regard for their actions when he was trying to sleep.

The apartment was small but not cramped, with three tiny bedrooms and a large enough living room and small kitchen. The fact that rent was split five ways helped, as well as the fact that they knew the landlord. There were two couches in the living room, one facing the windows that showed the busy outside world and the other perpendicular. A small television sat in front of the windows, playing a volleyball match quietly as Tsukishima tossed his keys into a ceramic bowl resting near the door. The blonde removed his boots, placing them in the wildly unorganized pile of shoes.

He saw that all four of his roommates were in the living room, sprawling out on both couches. Begrudgingly, Tsukishima sat in one of the less comfortable armchairs that were perpendicular from the couch. Hinata brightened upon seeing him, picking his head up from where it was resting on a large throw pillow.

“You’re back!”

“No duh, are you deaf? I unlocked the door.” Tsukishima deadpanned, stretching out his legs onto the coffee table. Hinata ignored the quip, smiling brightly.

“So, how was it? Good? Bad? You were gone a long time!” Hinata inquired, removing his legs from the lap of his boyfriend, Kozume Kenma. He leaned against the arm of the couch to hear Tsukishima better, although they were less than three feet apart.

“It was mediocre at best.” Tsukishima said, not wanting to reveal the complete personality 180 he had done with Kuroo. Hinata gasped, his fiery orange hair bouncing atop his head. Tsukishima glared at him.

“It must have gone great then!”

“How on earth would you know that?”

“Well I mean, if it hadn’t gone well, you would have just made fun of the guy. Like that one time you went out with someone and he threw up on you after drinking too much-you got home and made fun of him to us.” Hinata explained loudly, causing Kenma to snicker. 

“Shove off, shrimpy.”

“Tsukki, don’t get mad because Hinata’s right!” Yamaguchi spoke up from his spot on the other couch. Tsukishima rolled his eyes at Yamaguchi, crossing his arms as he leaned back in his chair.

“Who cares if it went well?”

“We do, of course!” Yamaguchi answered, slightly jostling the pile of blankets resting on top of his body.

“Yeah, Tsukishima. You’re lonely.” Kenma quipped, not looking up from his bright blue handheld PSP. Hinata bit back a giggle.

“And you’re not?”

“Obviously not, stupid.” Kenma answered, releasing his shoulder length black-and-blonde hair from its bun. Again, Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

“Well, was there any chemistry? A little… kiss, perhaps?” Hinata pushed, a sinister smile melting onto his face.

“I’m not answering that.”

“Oh come on!”

“Get out of my face, shrimpy.”

“Well, will there be a second date?” Yamaguchi interrupted, his eyes genuinely curious. Tsukishima gave him a curt nod, which sent him into a fit of happy squeals. The pile of blankets Yamaguchi was cradling began to squirm, and a tuft of inky black hair popped out of the top. Slowly, Kageyama Tobio’s head emerged from the blankets, shooting everyone around him with a disgusted look.

“Why are we yelling when I am sleeping?” He seethed quietly. Hinata stuck his tongue out at Kageyama.

“Tsukki is telling us about his date!” Yamaguchi answered sweetly, threading his fingers into the ebony hair. Kageyama tiredly rested his head back against Yamaguchi’s chest, snuggling subconsciously into his boyfriend.

“And? You woke me up for this, so what happened?”

“There’s gonna be a second date!” Hinata answered happily, falling back into Kenma’s lap. He caught him quickly, allowing his PSP to plumet onto the carpet floor.

“Congratulations. Now shut up.” Kageyama growled, burying his face into Yamaguchi’s chest. Tsukishima pushed himself off of the couch, standing up and flicking Hinata on the forehead. 

“I’m going to sleep. The King is too atrocious to be around past eleven o’clock.”

“At least he doesn’t have murder on the brain first thing in the morning.” Hinata said. Tsukishima rolled his eyes, silently heading for his bedroom. The door significantly muffled their chatter, and he set about his nightly routine in welcomed silence. Once he had emerged from his bedroom to take a shower in their shared bathroom, he noticed the living room was dim and empty. The apartment was finally quiet, which Tsukishima appreciated.

Freshly showered and dressed in pajamas, Tsukishima stared at his blurry, dark light fixtures and allowed his thoughts to return to Kuroo.

He wasn’t sure what it was, but something about the older man made him feel… hungry. Hungry to talk to him, to spend time with him. Hungry to share everything with him.

Hungry to see him again.

**Author's Note:**

> there's the first chapter !! i plan on updating every month (or sooner if i can) so strap yourselves in !!!


End file.
